La proposición del príncipe
by clarissaherondale97
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando una sencilla chica norteamericana se compromete con un príncipe?... Bella Swan viajó hasta Wynborough en busca de unas necesarias vacaciones y se encontró prometida con un hombre al que apenas conocía… y a punto de convertirse en princesa.
1. Capitulo 1

Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**–**Te di un año para encontrar esposa –el rey Carlisle Cullen de Edenbourg fulminó a su único hijo, Edward, con la mirada–. Faltan tres semanas para que termine el plazo y sigues sin estar casado.

–Aún no he encontrado a una persona de mi gusto – replicó él.

–Tonterías. Has salido con mujeres de todo el mundo y cualquiera de ellas podría haber sido una buena esposa.

Edward suspiró. No podía contarle a su padre que, aunque las chicas con las que había salido eran guapísimas, sofisticadas y encantadoras, él estaba buscando algo más.

–He pensado que lo mejor sería casarme con una mujer de la que estuviera enamorado.

El rey emitió un bufido de contrariedad.

–El amor está sobrevalorado. Si quieres ser rey algún día, olvídate de esas bobadas sentimentales. Si pudiera, yo mismo habría elegido una mujer para ti hace años, pero tu madre te permite demasiado. Es ella quien ha insistido en que te diera tiempo para encontrar una esposa.

Edward contuvo una airada réplica. Cuando su padre le dijo que tenía un año para encontrar esposa no era una sugerencia, sino un dictado real; como solía hacer cuando quería algo.

Y, como siempre, su instinto era rebelarse. Edward respiró profundamente.

–Padre, lo he intentado…

–No lo suficiente –lo interrumpió el rey–. Una esposa le da estabilidad a un hombre. Y te lo advierto: si no estás casado el día que cumplas treinta años, quedarás fuera de la línea de sucesión al trono.

Edward quería protestar, explicarle que tres semanas era muy poco tiempo, decirle que aquel era un ultimátum ridículo, pero sabía que no serviría de nada.

El rey Carlisle se levantó de la silla y miró su reloj.

–Será mejor que te vistas, el baile empieza dentro de una hora. Acudirán miembros de las casas reales de una docena de países de modo que, con toda seguridad, allí encontrarás una mujer que cumpla todos los requisitos para convertirse en princesa.

Sin decir otra palabra, el rey salió de la habitación. Y como le ocurría siempre después de hablar con su padre, Edward se sentía frustrado.  
Pero sabía que tenía razón. Había llegado el momento de elegir una esposa. Tomando la chaqueta del esmoquin, Edward pasó el dedo sobre el escudo bordado en la solapa.

Además, se había pasado el último año buscando el amor sin encontrarlo. Sí, su padre tenía razón, el amor no era más que una veleidad sentimental. Y era hora de olvidar esas tonterías. Era la hora de cumplir con su deber. La hora de elegir una esposa.

.OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.

Supo en cuanto la vio que era ella. El príncipe Edward observó atentamente a la bella morena al otro lado del salón. Estaba al lado de su prima, la princesa Rosalie de Wynborough, y el marido de ésta, Emmett McCarty.

Edward atravesó la reluciente pista de baile para hablar con ella. Cuando se acercaba, la joven reía de algo que había dicho Emmett y al escuchar el alegre tintineo de su risa, Edward tomó una decisión.

Se detuvo delante de ella, inclinó la cabeza y le ofreció su mano.

–¿Me concede este baile?

Los ojos castaños de la joven se abrieron de par en par en un gesto de sorpresa, pero por fin asintió.

–¿Está disfrutando de su visita a Wynborough? –le preguntó Edward, notando que su perfume eran tan delicioso como su rostro.

–Mucho, aunque este sitio es muy diferente a mi casa de Brookville, Iowa –sonrió ella tímidamente–. Sé que es usted el príncipe de Edenbourg, pero la verdad es que no sé dónde está Edenbourg.

La encantadora confesión hizo sonreír a Edward.

–Muy lejos de Wynborough. Edenbourg está en Europa del Este.

–¿Y suele venir a menudo? Tengo entendido que es usted primo de Rosalie.

–En realidad, ésta es mi primera visita. Nuestras familias nunca han tenido una relación muy estrecha… pero ayer disfruté de un largo almuerzo con Rosalie.

Y durante ese almuerzo le había hablado muy bien de la que fue cuñada de su marido, Bella Swan. Edward intentaba ahora recordar qué le había dicho su prima sobre la bonita mujer que tenía entre los brazos.

No hablaron más durante el transcurso del baile y no le importó. No podía dejar de recordar las palabras de su padre. Era hora de encontrar una esposa. ¿Por qué no la mujer con la que estaba bailando? Dulce lo atraía más que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había salido durante ese año. Que fuese norteamericana, y una plebeya, sacaría a su padre de quicio, pero eso sólo la hacía más deseable a sus ojos. Y, después de todo, el deseo a primera vista podría ser la mejor razón para casarse.

Cuando el baile terminó, Edward la llevó hacia donde estaba su padre, que enarcó las cejas al verlo.

Para que no hubiese malentendidos, Edward actuó según una antigua costumbre de su país: alargó la mano para tomar una rosa de un jarrón que había a su lado y la besó antes de colocarla en el pelo de Bella.

–Te presento a Bella Swan, padre.

El rey la tomó por los hombros para besarla en ambas mejillas.

–Que esta unión se vea bendecida por herederos –dijo en su lengua nativa, siguiendo la costumbre.

Bella sonrió, sin entender, pero cuando las palabras del rey fueron repetidas y coreadas por los invitados, miró a Edward con cara de sorpresa.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó.

Él sonrió.

–Mi padre acaba de anunciar oficialmente que acepta nuestro compromiso. Eres mi futura esposa y la próxima princesa de Edenbourg.

* * *

Holaaaaa, acá les traigo una nueva historia :D


	2. Capitulo 2

Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Bella miró al atractivo príncipe, incrédula.

—Espero que esto sea una broma —le dijo, sorprendida de que su voz sonara tan calmada.

Él la tomó del brazo para llevarla hacia las puertas acristaladas que daban al jardín. Mientras cruzaban el salón de baile, eran seguidos por murmullos de felicitación que a Bella le sonaban llenos de incredulidad.

Él no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron sentados en un banco, rodeados de fragantes rosales.

—No, no es una broma. Has sido proclamada oficialmente como mi prometida y nos casaremos en tres semanas.

—¡Pero eso es absurdo! —exclamó Bella—. No puedo casarme contigo. Ni siquiera nos conocemos —le dijo, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

El príncipe Edward Cullen era guapísimo, pero tenía fama de mujeriego y su foto aparecía en las revistas del corazón con actrices y modelos. Una mujer diferente cada semana.

—Mi madre y mi padre no se conocieron hasta el día de su boda. Nosotros tenemos tres semanas para conocernos —Edward sonrió, una sonrisa encantadora que la hizo sentir un calorcito por dentro—. Debo casarme el día de mi treinta cumpleaños o perderé mis derechos de sucesión, Bella Dentro de tres semanas cumpliré treinta años, de modo que necesito una esposa.

—Me parece muy bien, pero yo no necesito un marido —replicó ella, preguntándose absurdamente si seguirían decapitando a las mujeres rebeldes en aquella parte del mundo—. Además, no estoy enamorada de ti.

—El matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con el amor —murmuró Edward, sin mirarla a los ojos—. Te ofrezco lo que cientos de mujeres darían cualquier cosa pro tener: una vida de cuento de hadas. Siendo mi esposa disfrutarás de un fabuloso castillo, vestidos caros y joyas exquisitas. Lo único que pido a cambio es que me des un heredero.

Bella se quedó atónita ante esa fría descripción de lo que sería su matrimonio.

—Si hay cientos de mujeres que quieren casarse contigo… y con el estilo de vida que ofreces, te sugiero que te cases con alguna de ellas —le espetó, levantándose del banco. El príncipe era guapísimo, pero estaba claro que no sabía nada sobre asuntos del corazón.

Él se levantó también para tomar su mano. Y, a pesar de que Bella no quería saber nada sobre aquella absurda propuesta de matrimonio, no pudo evitar el calor que recorrió su brazo.

—Pero yo no quiero a ninguna de esas mujeres. Te quiero a ti.

Ella apartó la mano.

—Uno no siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Edward sonrió, una sonrisa retadora que se reflejaba en sus pupilas oscuras.

—Yo sí.

.OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.

Bella despertó con el sol de la mañana, pero permaneció en la cama, preguntándose si lo que había ocurrido por la noche habría sido un sueño. En realidad, se había sentido como en un sueño desde que bajó del avión en Wynborough y vio a su cuñado Emmett esperándola.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que su hermana, Jessica, murió en el trágico atraco a un banco. Después del funeral, Bella y Emmett habían perdido el contacto, pero lo retomaron cuando él la invitó a su boda con Rosalie; una boda a la que no pudo asistir. Sin embargo, al enterarse de la muerte de su madre, Emmett la convenció de que necesitaba unas vacaciones. Y cuando la invitó a las celebraciones del aniversario de la coronación del padre de Rosalie, el rey Robert, Bella decidió aceptar.

Vio entonces la rosa sobre la mesilla, la misma rosa que Edward había puesto en su pelo por la noche para proclamar el compromiso. El corazón de Bella se aceleró al pensar en el apuesto príncipe. Un príncipe de verdad la había hecho su prometida. Sería como un sueño romántico si amara a Edward… y si él la amase a ella

Un golpecito en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos

—Pase —contestó

—Buenos días —la saludó Rosalie, entrando en la habitación.

Bella sonrió a la pelinegra princesa. En el breve tiempo que llevaba en Wynborough había forjado una buena amistad con ella

—No sé si son buenos o no.

Rosalie se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Fue una noche emocionante, eso desde luego.

—Yo estaba preguntándome si había sido un sueño. Ayer era una maestra sin empleo que había salido fuera de su país por primera vez, hoy soy la prometida de un príncipe al que ni siquiera conozco —Bella se incorporó, mirando a Rosalie con gesto desesperado—. ¿Cómo voy a solucionarlo? Yo no quiero causar un incidente diplomático.

Rosalie la miró con gesto pensativo.

—Yo que tú seguiría adelante con el compromiso durante unos días, pero déjale claro que no tienes intención de casarte. Es importante que parezca que ha sido Edward quien ha cambiado de opinión… para salvar la cara con su gente.

Bella asintió, sabiendo que Alice sabía cómo manejar esos asuntos mejor que ella

—No dejes que te haga daño —le dijo luego su amiga, levantándose—. Edward es un seductor, pero no creo que ninguna mujer le haya tocado nunca el corazón. Ten cuidado con el tuyo.

—No te preocupes por mí, no voy a perder la cabeza —Bella miró la rosa que había sobre la mesilla y luego a Rosalie—. Me alegro de que Emmett te encontrase. Y me alegro mucho de que haya vuelto a encontrar la felicidad.

—Yo también soy muy feliz —el rostro de Rosalie resplandecía—. Emmett es mi corazón, mi amor, mi alma gemela.

Y eso era exactamente lo que Bella esperada encontrar algún día: amor de verdad. Pero eso era precisamente lo que el príncipe Edward no le había ofrecido.

* * *

Hola holaaa. ¡Acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo!

Actualizo los lunes y los jueves :)


	3. Capitulo 3

Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Había sido una sorpresa para Edward que Bella mencionase el amor. También él había tenido una vez la esperanza de que esa emoción existiera y la había buscado desesperadamente, sobre todo para demostrarle a su padre que estaba equivocado. Pero después de pasar todo un año buscándolo, saliendo con una larga lista de mujeres que lo dejaban frío, había llegado a pensar que el amor no existía. O, al menos, no existía para alguien como él.

Los matrimonios se formaban, como el de su padre y su madre, por una variedad de pragmáticas razones, no porque entre dos personas pudiera existir una magia loca y repentina.

Sentado en el salón de Emmett y Rosalie, mientras esperaba que Bella se reuniese con él, Edward pensó en lo que sabía sobre ella: tenía veinticinco años y era una profesora sin empleo que había pasado el último año cuidando de una madre enferma que, lamentablemente, había muerto un mes antes.

Tenía una tarjeta de crédito que apenas usaba, un coche de más de siete años y ninguna propiedad a su nombre. Además de una reputación sin mancha. Un modesto pasado que sus compatriotas encontrarían encantador.

Lo que sabía sobre Bella era lo que podría saber cualquiera, pero había tantas cosas que ignoraba… y le sorprendía reconocer que estaba deseando pasar tiempo con ella. Edward sonrió al recordar su risa. Esperaba hacerla reír aquel día

—Bella bajará enseguida —dijo Emmett, entrando en el salón.

—Muy bien, estoy deseando volver a verla —Edward sonreía, pero el hombre alto y moreno estaba muy serio.

—Tú sabes que Bella es la hermana de mi difunta esposa —dijo Emmett.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que la primera esposa de Emmett había muerto trágicamente. Tras su muerte, Emmett se trasladó a Wynborough, donde había encontrado un puesto como guardaespaldas. Según los rumores, Rosalie y él se habían enamorado locamente, pero Edward sospechaba que el padre de Rosalie, el rey Robert, había llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo con el guardaespaldas. No sabía qué le había prometido, pero sí que el rey Robert estaba muy satisfecho al ver a su aventurera hija casada. Así era como funcionaban los matrimonios reales, se recordó a sí mismo.

—Siento un gran aprecio por Bella—siguió Emmett.

—Y estoy seguro de que también yo acabaré sintiendo un gran aprecio por ella —replicó Edward, notando que su respuesta no aliviaba la tensión.

—No quiero que le hagas daño.

—No tengo la menor intención de hacerle daño. Voy a casarme con ella, no a enterrarla —protestó él, con una sonrisa forzada. No entendía por qué no se mostraba alegre. Al fin y al cabo, iba a ofrecerle a Bella la vida de una princesa.

—Sólo quería advertirte —insistió Emmett—. Si le haces daño, no tendrás que seguir preocupándote por tus derechos de sucesión al trono… ni por ninguna otra cosa.

Edward lo miró, sorprendido. Y por primera vez se preguntó si quizá no se habría apresurado al comprometerse con la bonita Isabella Swan.

.OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.

—He pensado que podríamos ir de compras, Bella —le dijo Edward, a su lado en el asiento trasero de la limusina—. Sé que a las mujeres os encanta ir de compras.

—No, a mí no —contestó ella. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que quería reconocer. Edward le parecía incluso más guapo aquella mañana y tendría que estar hecha de hierro para que su sonrisa no la afectase.

Ni siquiera debería estar allí, pensó. No debería haber aceptado seguir adelante con esa locura. Pero, si era sincera consigo misma, debía admitir que era una experiencia emocionante. Resultaba increíble que después de un año cuidando de su madre enferma, su primera cita fuera con un príncipe que le había propuesto matrimonio.

—No creo haber conocido nunca a una mujer a la que no le gustase ir de compras —dijo Edward.

—Pues a lo mejor es que sales con mujeres que no te convienen.

Él rió. Tenía una risa preciosa, ronca y masculina.

—Es posible que tengas razón. Aun así, me gustaría comprarte algo especial para mañana por la noche. Algo para conmemorar nuestro compromiso.

—¿Mañana por la noche?

—La fiesta en casa de los Woodtower. Tengo entendido que los Woodtower organizar unas fiestas fabulosas.

Bella asintió, recordando que Emmett había mencionado algo sobre eso.

—Prefiero que no me compres nada. Sólo he aceptado tomar parte en este absurdo compromiso durante una semana. Y sólo para que puedas contarle a todo el mundo que ha sido un error porque sería totalmente inapropiada como princesa.

—Pero es que no me pareces inapropiada.

—Ya veras como sí —dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué te ha puesto tu padre una fecha límite para casarte?

—Porque a mi padre le gusta controlarlo todo —contestó Edward—. Y yo debo casarme porque es mi obligación hacia Edenbourg.

La conversación terminó cuando la limusina se detuvo frente a un mercado al aire libre. Unos minutos después, estaban paseando entre los puestos. Bella tenía la impresión de que el príncipe no era sólo guapo, sino muy obstinado también. Y era evidente que no había hecho caso de sus protestas de que encontrase otra prometida.

Ella no quería ser la responsable de que perdiera su derecho a ser algún día el rey de su país, pero no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar sus sueños.

—¡Alteza!

Edward y Bella se volvieron. Tras ellos había un hombre que parecía un periodista.

—¿Puedo hacerle una fotografía con su prometida?

—¡No! —exclamó ella, horrorizada. No quería que aquel falso compromiso apareciese en las noticia.

—Desde luego que sí —dijo Edward sin embargo—. ¿Qué tal una fotografía de nuestro primer beso?

Antes de que Bella pudiese protestar, o supiera lo que estaba pasando, los labios del príncipe se acercaron a los suyos.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, parece que tendremos su primer beso... ¿Ustedes que opinan, se lo darán o no?

¿Les gusto este capitulo? ¡Nos vemos el jueves!


	4. Capitulo 4

Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

La intención de Edward había sido darle un beso breve, amable, pero en cuanto sus labios tocaron los de Bella se vio envuelto en una tormenta de inesperado deseo. Sus labios tenían un sabor muy dulce y su perfume se le subía a la cabeza.

Se apartó a regañadientes, sin fijarse siquiera en el periodista que se alejaba. Bella tenía los ojos muy brillantes y Edward se preguntó cómo serían cuando le hiciera el amor. Esa idea hizo hervir su sangre.

—No deberías haber hecho eso —murmuró Bella, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—¿No? Pues yo estaba pensando repetir la experiencia.

Ella dio un paso atrás, haciéndole un gesto de advertencia.

—No te atrevas —le advirtió—. Estás empeorando las cosas, Edward. No pienso casarme contigo.

Él la siguió cuando se dirigía a un puesto de flores. Bella Swan lo intrigaba. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que una mujer no saltaría de alegría ante la oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo; la oportunidad de ser algún día la reina de un país precioso.

Sabía sin la menor duda que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había salido durante aquel año se habría casado con él sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Qué le pasaba a Bella Swan? ¿Estaba haciéndose la difícil o de verdad pensaba rechazarlo?

Edward apresuró el paso para llegar a su lado, admirando su bonita figura mientras se inclinaba para oler un ramo de flores recién cortadas.

—¿Te gustan las flores? —le preguntó.

—Me encantan —la sonrisa de Bella creó una agradable calorcito en su estómago—. Y me encanta la jardinería.

Siguieron caminando, dejando el puesto de flores atrás.

—¿Qué más cosas te gustan?

—Me gustan muchas cosas: la pizza de jamón, trabajar con niños, disfrutar de un atardecer… —Bella lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Y a ti?

Edward arrugó el ceño, pensativo.

—Me gusta viajar por mi país, charlar con la gente y representar sus intereses por todo el mundo —contestó, pensando en las cenas oficiales, en los bailes de gala y en las reuniones que ocupaban todo su tiempo.

Había perdido mucho de ese precioso tiempo saliendo con una variedad de mujeres y dando que hablar a las revistas del corazón porque sabía que eso enfurecía a su padre, pero era algo que nunca había disfrutado.

—Parece que no tenemos mucho en común —bromeó Bella.

—No es necesario que nos gusten las mismas cosas —dijo él.

—¿Cómo que no? —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Bueno, en realidad esta conversación es una pérdida de tiempo porque no tengo intención de casarme contigo. Una semana, Edward, ya te lo dije. Tomaré parte en esta farsa durante una semana y luego tú le dirás a la prensa que no era una persona apropiada para ti y podrás elegir otra mujer para que sea tu esposa.

Y después de decir eso se alejó.

Edward fue tras ella, preguntándose cómo iba a convencerla para que cambiase de opinión en siete días. Y preguntándose por qué de repente era tan importante para él que cambiase de opinión.

.OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.

Flores. Había flores por todas partes. Enormes ramos de flores que ocupaban tanto espacio en el dormitorio de Bella que tuvo que sacar algunos al pasillo. No dejaban de llegar y con cada ramo su furia aumentaba.

Edward la había llevado de vuelta a casa de Rosalie y Emmett por la tarde y el envío de ramos de flores había empezado casi inmediatamente.

—Un poco extravagante, pero es un detalle bonito —opinó Rosalie, mientras observaba el jardín en que se había convertido el dormitorio.

—¿Bonito? —repitió Bella, incrédula—. Ese hombre es un lunático. Está intentando comprarme, pero no va a funcionar. Edward no entiende una negativa porque seguramente no le han negado nada en toda su vida. Es extravagante y malcriado...

—El príncipe malcriado está esperándote en el vestíbulo —anunció Rosalie, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ah, muy bien porque pienso decirle cuatro cosas —Bella salió de la habitación hecha una furia. Afortunadamente no le había dicho que le gustaban los animales porque le hubiese enviado un zoo entero.

Pero la furia se disipó un poco cuando llegó al vestíbulo y Edward la saludó con una amplia sonrisa. Estaba tan guapo, con esos ojos tan brillantes…

—¿Estás contenta?

—No, no estoy contenta —contestó ella con sequedad.

—Pero dijiste que te gustaban las flores —la sonrisa de Edward desapareció, reemplazada por una expresión de sorpresa.

Bella no pudo seguir enfadada al darse cuenta de que de verdad había querido complacerla y no entendía por qué no lo estaba.

—Te dije que me gustaban las flores, pero también te dije que me gustaba la jardinería.

—Cuando nos casemos podrás pasar mucho tiempo en el jardín —dijo Edward.

Ella suspiró.

—Mira, vivimos en dos mundos totalmente diferentes. Prefiero ser una profesora en Iowa que una princesa que no se ha casado por amor.

—Tal vez debería haber enviado joyas en lugar de flores —murmuró él, como para sí mismo—. Pensé que querías flores.

No lo entendía. Sencillamente, no lo entendía, pensó Bella. Estaba tan acostumbrado a comprar lo que quería, a conseguir lo que deseaba, que no entendía que a ella sólo podría ganársela con amor.

—Ven conmigo —dijo de repente, tomando su mano.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Edward, perplejo.

—Las flores que me has enviado me han enseñado mucho sobre tu mundo. Ahora voy a enseñarte algo del mío.

* * *

Aw que tierno Edward, todas las flores que le mandó, lastima que a ella le molestó...

Les quería decir que a partir del 07/08 voy a empezar a actualizar esta historia solo los viernes. Hoy a la tarde voy a poner en mi biografía los nuevos días en los que actualizaré mis historias.


End file.
